starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bonadan
|sector=Corporate SectorStar Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide |system=Bonadan system |suns=Bonadan |position=3''The Essential Atlas, p. 45 |moons=2 |coord=S-3 |routes=*Hydian WayThe Essential Atlas, p. 163 *Solenbaran Merchant Route *Tingel Route |distance= |lengthday=44 standard hours |lengthyear=259 local days |class=Terrestrial |atmosphere= |gravity= |language=Galactic Basic Standard |terrain=*Industrial centers *Eroded wastes |climate=Polluted |water= |interest= |flora= |fauna=Tortapo |diameter=13,100 km |species= |otherspecies=*Duros *Humans *Hiitians *Timbu *Tiss'shar |population=12 billion *63% Humans *11% Tiss'shar *8% Hiitians *18% other |cities= |government=Corporate board |imports=Foodstuffs, technology, consumer goods, luxury items |exports=Industrial goods, minerals |affiliation=*Corporate Sector Authority *Galactic Empire''The Essential Atlas, p. 194 *Darth Krayt's Sith EmpireThe Essential Atlas, p. 226 }} '''Bonadan' was the chief port world of the Corporate Sector and the primary world in the Bonadan system, boasting 10 gigantic spaceports. It was a strip-mined planet at the end of the Hydian Way. The densely populated planet housed many exotic species from around the galaxy. Bonadanians found off-world were either from wealthy corporate families or those that had escaped the life of corporate servitude. Geography Bonadan's yellow, parched surface was heavily eroded, and its topsoil had been destroyed due to constant drilling and construction. The once-beautiful landscape was scorched and barren from years of strip-mining, pollution, and mismanagement. The remaining surface was covered with factories, refineries, docks, and shipbuilding facilities in ten spaceports, the largest being Bonadan Spaceport Southeast II. A massive weather-control station lay in the mountains to the north of the main cities; it was used to generate sweeper storms that cleaned the polluted air. Despite this, foul smelling rain and pollution was widespread. Weapons were banned on Bonadan, and being caught by one of the omnipresent weapons detectors was grounds for immediate arrest. Newcomers were thoroughly scanned before landing. From space, Bonadan was a yellow sphere covered with rust-red strips. It looked barren and parched, for whatever plant life not killed deliberately died due to careless mining operations, abundant pollutants, and simple neglect. The tortapo was some of the last surviving fauna on the planet. History An emerging society''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' as of 3956 BBY,The New Essential Chronology the Bonadan people financed efforts to explore the galaxy by selling weapons and armor. When producing this armor, the Bonadan preferred to use heavier materials so the wearer would be better protected. In the early years of the Galactic Civil War, Bonadan was under the control of the Galactic Empire. The Imperials set up a supply commerce consisting of several cargo containers being readied for shipment by CT-11 space tugs. Two BFF-1 bulk freighters, Deddite and Banthar, were to pick up the cargo and deliver them to the Imperial fleet. However, two Y-wings arrived and destroyed the containers and the two freighters before the Imperial Nebulon-B escort frigate Enforcer could arrive.Star Wars: X-Wing Despite a claim of neutrality during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, representatives of the Corporate Sector were bought off by the alien invaders.Emissary of the Void The Bonadan Cough was a contagious virus that originated from Bonadan and caused the sufferer to have a hoarse cough and deep fatigue.Galactic Campaign Guide Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 3'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Legacy 2'' Notes and references See also *Tortapo Category:Bonadan locations Category:Confederation-aligned planets Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Corporate Sector Authority-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Tingel Arm planets